Loonatics DU: Body of Flesh, Heart of Steel
by Aerial Reptile
Summary: When two villains return and genetic problems arise, everyone looks to Tech. But what happens if he's not there? The second story in my series.
1. Cast of Characters

A Quick Cast of Characters

Ace Bunny Gender: Male Species: Rabbit Powers: Laser Vision Leader of the Loonatics Character owned by Warner Bros

Lexi Bunny Gender: Female Species: Rabbit Powers: Psychic Brain Blast Super Hearing Character owned by Warner Bros

Danger Duck Gender: Male Species: Duck Powers: Power Orb Randomizers Teleportation Character owned by Warner Bros

Slam Tasmanian Gender: Male Species: Tasmanian devil Powers: Tornados Super Strength Character owned by Warner Bros

Rev Runner Gender: Male Species: Road runner Powers: Super Speed Internal Radar Character owned by Warner Bros

Tech E. Coyote Gender: Male Species: Coyote Powers: Magnetism Regeneration Character owned by Warner Bros

Katelyn "Kate" Siren Gender: Female Species: Human Powers: Ice Vision Super Scream Character owned by xxlilmusicxx for more info on Kate, see Loonatics: A Seventh Loonatic

Jade Cat Gender: Female Species: Cat Powers: Invisibility Intangibility Force Fields Character owned by Kyuubi No Tenshi for more info on Jade Cat, see Loonatics Unleashed My version

Amber Gender: Female Species: Cat Powers: Shape Shifting into Different Animals Character owned by Catwolf109 for more info on Amber, see Chaos, Crime Fighting, and Lexi's Birthday

Jasper Lizard Gender: Male Species: Lizard Powers: Energized Scream Intangibility Flight Using Wings Character owned by Aerial Reptile for more info on Jasper Lizard, see A Loonatics Christmas

George Lizard Gender: Male Species: Lizard Powers: Explosive Plasma Spheres Sticking to Walls Physical Illusion Mimicry Character owned by Aerial Reptile for more info on George Lizard, see A Loonatics Christmas

Jennifer "Jen" Reldford Gender: Female Species: Human Powers: Control Over Technology Ability To Take Over Technology By Entering It Control Over Electricity Replication Character owned by Aerial Reptile Not in any other stories

Kane Lizard Gender: Male Species: Quillan/Lizard Hybrid Powers: Super Speed Venomous Spikes Character owned by Aerial Reptile Not in any other stories

All OCs have been used with permission. If you would like to add an OC, simply use the template used here. I will give you credit for your OC.


	2. Chapter 1

Loonatics: Defenders of the Universe

Body of Flesh, Heart of Steel

Chapter 1

Tech was hard at work with a new invention. As he reached for the screwdriver necessary, he found he couldn't find it. Tech looked up and saw Duck trying to steal it. "Duck, give me my screwdriver," Tech said. Duck responded by quacking away. Grumbling, Tech walked into the hallway. He walked down the hallway and through the door into the living room. And a bucket of water fell on his head. Spitting out water, Tech heard duck laughing. "Jasper, I need a towel," Tech called out. Within seconds, a red lizard came up through the floor. He threw Tech a towel. After drying himself off, Tech tossed back the towel. "Thanks Jasper," Tech said. "You're welcome," Jasper said, and became transparent as he sank through the floor. "Although it might be nice if you could get the towel yourself. Oh, and could you remember to see what the odd sphere I have is?" Tech heard Jasper say. Tech walked on, as he wanted his screwdriver back. He found Duck in a closet and caught him before he could quack away. Tech took back his screwdriver and went back to his lab. He finished building his newest weapon, a water cannon that used moisture from the air.

Tech gathered his papers and walked out of his lab. As he walked through the living room, Tech saw that Jasper had annoyed Amber. She had turned into a massive tiger, even bigger than normal. Amber had Jasper backed up in a corner and from the look on his face, Tech guessed Jasper was out of intangibility. Amber pounced and Jasper tried to dodge, but it was in vain. Amber clamped down on his leg, as she was smart enough not to grab his tail, for Jasper would only shed it and escape. She dragged him a few feet, and then pinned him down with one of her paws. Amber changed back; so that it ended up that she was standing in a heroic pose with one foot on Jasper's stomach. Needless to say, Jasper didn't really appreciate this. Jasper made a sort of hissing growl sound that you would hear from an alligator. Amber silenced him with a hiss of her own. Jasper immediately started whimpering and didn't try to resist any further. "There's a good lizard. Now, just relax and I won't be forced to hurt you. Hi Tech," Amber said as she noticed Tech. Tech and Amber hugged, with Jasper still trapped underneath Amber. He made a big show of clearing his throat, to show them he was still here. "Amber, hurt him a little," Tech said as he pulled away and started walking to his room. A grin spread across Amber's face. "My pleasure," she said, looking down at the lizard. "But not too badly," Tech called from down the hall.

Jasper was still trying to ease the cramps and bruises that he had suffered earlier when Amber had hit him multiple times and stuck him in a box. It was lunchtime, and Jasper was hungry. So was the rest of the team. It had been a week since their last mission on the planet of Plios. Jasper grimaced as he straightened his neck. He decided to check if Tech had figured out what the purple sphere was. As Jasper walked to Tech's lab, he saw Slam and George trying to play Rev in ping pong. He also passed Ace meditating, and Amber trying to hurt Duck. Jasper walked into Tech's lab, and Tech got up. "Ah, Jasper. Listen, I don't really know how to tell you this but, eh. You're going to be a parent," Tech said getting up from his chair. It was easy to see that Jasper was confused. Tech sighed. He didn't want Jasper to give up the egg because he didn't feel ready. The egg had bonded to him, in more ways than one. The creature inside had recognized Jasper as its father, and would never recognize any other being as its parent. It had copied some of Jasper's genetics, giving it powers. Tech couldn't bear to see the baby suffer, so he had to make Jasper accept it. "Jasper, that sphere is an egg. Inside is an alien that has copied your genetics in some ways and gained super speed and poison spikes. It recognizes you as its father. It's male, and half an alien species called a Quillan. Jasper, you're going to be a dad in an hour or so," Tech said. "Okay," Jasper said, then walked over to the egg. He put the side of his head to it and listened. The egg made sounds like, "Womp, womp." "I think I'll name the kid Kane. Kane Lizard," Jasper said, moving his head away from the egg. Tech smiled. "That's a good name. I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out, Jasper," Tech said. "I'm freaking out, just it won't show up till later," Jasper said, picking up the egg and cradling it.

A few minutes later, cracking could be heard from the egg. Jasper stopped cradling it. "I've got to tell the others and share the moment of Kane's birth with them," Jasper said, getting up and running out of the room. "Wait for me!" Tech yelled, running after him.

Everyone was enjoying a drink at the kitchen table when Jasper ran into the room with the strange sphere in his arms, followed by Tech. "Guys, I'm going to be a dad!" Jasper announced. Everybody either spit their drink onto the table, or started choking on their drink. After everybody had calmed down, Duck asked, "Who's the mother?" "Nobody. I sort of adopted this egg and now its hatching and I kind of wanted to share the moment of Kane's birth with you guys," Jasper replied. "Who's Kane?" Ace asked. "The baby," Jasper answered. In the silence that followed, another set of cracking sounds was heard. And then, the egg exploded. What was left in its place was a little male lizard, purple in coloration, with venomous spikes and super speed.

A.N: This will become a Tech and Amber story, and Kane will have a part to play. Jen will also, as you will see.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been one week since Kane's birth and already Jasper had suffered lack of sleep and been hurt by one of Kane's venomous spikes. He had fed Kane, lulled him to sleep and tried to teach him during that time. He also learned that being the parent of an alien with superpowers and some of his own genetics was difficult. On the first day of Kane's life, Jasper had tried to give him a bath. This involved chasing a lizard with super speed all over HQ and somehow grabbing Kane so that he could put him in the bathtub long enough to clean him. At least after Jasper was done, his scales were clean and even looked like they were glowing purple. The next day, the big hassle was about food and trying to find food that Kane could eat. Tech had to scan Kane and spend about two hours, checking every single item of food to see if Kane could digest it. As it turned out, Kane had absorbed Jasper's ability to digest food which allowed him to eat everything Jasper could eat. In this case, it was everything in the kitchen. And that's including the silverware. Kane tried to eat the forks and Jasper had to hold him back. Eventually, Kane got an apple, and he was content with that. Each had introduced new adventures with Kane and Jasper. It was also true that Kane would see only Jasper as a father. Jasper introduced the Loonatics as his aunts and uncles, in an effort to try and make him see them as his family. Kane accepted them, but only saw Jasper as close family. He would yell "Pa!" as Jasper had taught him to do when he needed something or needed help. But he would also say it to show that he saw Jasper as his father.

Tech knew there was something different about the baby. It wasn't growing at all, but storing everything away. But he was busy with another invention and wasn't really worried. What it was doing probably wasn't dangerous.

Jasper was trying to nap while Kane played. Tech had built a portable, lightweight, but still strong fence for keeping Kane in one area so Jasper didn't have to watch him all the time. Nobody else wanted to watch him. They had all said something along the lines of, "He's your responsibility," or, "I'm not giving up my free time to help you watch Kane." Jasper was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a tremor go through the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he flicked out his tongue and with his incredible sense of smell, discovered that it was Amber that had disturbed him. "What do you want Amber? I'm trying to get some sleep. I haven't had a good, decent rest in days," Jasper said, rubbing his eyes and opening them, showing that they were bloodshot. "Well, I sort of felt that maybe, I could do you a favor. I could watch Kane for a little while, and you could sleep," Amber said. "Really? You'd watch Kane for me? Thanks Amber!" Jasper said, jumping off the sofa and running to his room. "I'll come back in two hours," Jasper said. "Make it four hours. Your eyes are bloodshot from staying awake too long," Amber replied. "Oh, so now you're my mother? Ah, I'm too tired to argue. Four hours it is then," Jasper said sleepily, now staggering towards his room. Amber heard him fall onto his bed, and then silence.

On the other side of Acmetropolis, two villains had escaped from prison. "So, what shall we do now?" asked the first one. She was dressed in a black uniform with a black cape. Everything about her was black, even her skin. She could only be… "Patience, Black Velvet. We will have our revenge. I have a small surprise for the Loonatics about a couple of their new teammates," the second one said. She was made of blue fire, and wore a blue suit to match. "I don't want to wait Blue Inferno. I want to destroy the Loonatics once and for all," Black Velvet said. "We will. First we create some minions to do our bidding, andthen we can put the rest of the plan into action," Blue Inferno replied.

Tech was walking through the living room when he saw something he thought he would never see in his life. Amber was kneeling down on the floor, playing with Kane. She was tickling him, and Kane was laughing and rolling around on the floor. Amber was laughing as well. When Amber saw Tech she got up and walked over to him. "Hi Tech. So, what are you doing?" Amber asked, as Kane pounced on her tail. Amber brought her tail in front of her with Kane dangling from it. She plucked him off her tail and placed him inside the fence. "Aunt Amber has to go talk to Uncle Tech. I'll be right back," Amber said and walked back to Tech, who had an astonished look on his face. "Since when are you the kind to play with babies?" Tech asked. "Since now. Is that all?" Amber replied. Tech nodded. "Good. Now, I've got to go get Kane something to eat," Amber said, and walked towards the kitchen. Tech shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and walked to his lab.

Jasper woke up as his alarm went off. He groped around for his clock, not realizing that his arm was intangible. He reached farther and farther, until he fell out of bed, his arm becoming tangible again. He got up and shut off his alarm, then walked through the wall into the living room. He was about to walk over to Amber to tell her that her time watching Kane was over when he saw what was happening. Amber was cradling Kane in her arms, gently rocking him back and forth. Kane had a sleepy expression on his face, and Jasper smiled. He decided to let Amber finish putting Kane to sleep. As Jasper watched, Kane's eyes closed, and Amber placed him in a chair that worked easily as a bed. She patted his head, then stepped back and sat down on the couch. Jasper didn't want to startle Amber, because that would mean that even though they were teammates, she would rip his throat out. So he walked back to his door, and took steps that had enough noise to be heard, but not enough to wake up Kane. As he walked over, he felt a little bit of jealousy. _Amber comforts Kane, but do I? No, instead Kane makes work for me,_ Jasper thought. "Hey Amber. I'm back, so you can go off and do whatever you were doing before," Jasper said. Amber got up and left. Jasper took a seat. He was ready to watch Kane.

A.N: There will be something interesting that happens to Kane later. Also, I have two more couple ideas. KaneXJen and RevXJen moment. In case you're wondering how the KaneXJen thing is going to work out, it has something to do with the secret.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper took Kane to Tech's lab for a medical examination. Tech had started to become worried because Kane wasn't growing in any way. Everything he absorbed was simply stored away. Jasper put him on a table, and then ventured off into Tech's lab to find him. It took him thirty minutes to find him and bring him back to Kane. "So, Jasper, I brought you here for two reasons. One, it's time to remove that armor of yours. The skin should be fully healed. Two, I need to make sure Kane is healthy," Tech said. Tech had Jasper lie down on a table, and then he used a machine to remove screws from the armor. First came the leg armor, and when that was removed, it showed that Jasper's leg had healed. Then Tech removed the armor from Jasper's torso and right arm. Finally, Tech removed the armored substitute left eye. This had to be done carefully, for if Tech accidentally hurt Jasper's eye again, it might not heal. After a few minutes of careful work, Jasper leaped off the table, good as new. "Tech, it's a miracle, my eye has grown back!" Jasper exclaimed. "It's called, science," Tech said modestly. "And now for Kane." Tech walked over to Kane, who simply sat on the table, unmoving. Tech ran a few tests that checked Kane's heart, liver, stomach, bones, brain, nervous system, and kidneys. "I just don't understand. He has all his nutrients, but he's not using them. I just don't get it," Tech said to himself. "Tech?" Jasper called. "I think something weird's going on with Kane." "What?" Tech answered, still trying to answer the questions in his head. "He's growing, but at an incredible rate," Jasper said. And it was true. Kane was growing fast. In seconds, he was as tall as Jasper. "Whoa…," Jasper said. Kane blinked, and then spoke. "Dad, why are you staring at me?" Kane said. "Kane, you can talk! Look at you! You've turned about 16 in 16 seconds!" Jasper exclaimed, and then hugged Kane. "Yeah, thanks for all that Dad. Now, could I get some clothes that fit me?" Kane asked. Jasper dashed out of the room and came back with some of his clothes and a purple uniform. On further inspection, Jasper saw that Kane was powerfully built, with more muscles than himself. His spikes grew along his spine, and on the outsides of his legs, arms and on his back. Kane put on the uniform, the purple matching exactly. "Now, let's go show the rest of the team how quickly my little boy grew," Jasper said, smiling. He and Kane went to show the others. Tech smiled. Jasper was happy. He was even proud of his kid. Tech had quickly checked Kane and discovered he could control his powers and had the average intelligence of a Quillan/lizard hybrid. Kane was going to fit right in with the rest of the Loonatics.

Jasper ran in, followed by a lizard. Everyone turned to look. "Guys, Kane has grown up! In seconds too!" Jasper said, a little out of breath. Everyone decided to talk to Kane for the first time. After everyone had talked to Kane, Kane got his own room. But before he could get used to the room, Zadavia called.

The Loonatics gathered at the table and waited for instructions. "Loonatics, I have good news and bad news. Wait, who's the new lizard?" Zadavia said. "That's my son, Kane. He has super speed and venomous spikes," Jasper said. Zadavia sighed. "Who's the mother?" Zadavaia asked. "Nobody. I adopted Kane from an egg," Jasper answered. "Anyway, the good news is that a new teammate is on her way here as we speak. She is human just like Kate and her powers are: control over electricity, control over technology, replication and the ability to enter technology. The bad news is that Blue Inferno and Black Velvet have escaped and teamed up. You must stop them. Zadavia, out," Zadavia continued. "Kane, time for your first mission," Jasper said. "Tech, take Kane, Jasper, Kate, Jade, George and Amber so you can take down Black Velvet and Blue Inferno," Ace said. "On it," Tech said, already moving for the door.

Black Velvet and Blue Inferno were walking down the road, enjoying it. Of course, the enjoyment came from destroying everything in sight. Then the Loonatics landed in front of them, stopping them from continuing their path of destruction. Blue Inferno smiled. "How convenient, the two lizards are back. I have a little secret about you two," Blue Inferno said. From a pocket, she pulled out a whistle and blew it. Immediately, Jasper and George fell to the ground, writhing in pain and unleashing horrible cries. "Dad!" Kane yelled and ran to help him but stopped when he saw what was happening. A row of spikes grew along each of the lizards' spines, and they started to grow. In seconds, they were both twelve feet tall. They tore through their uniforms, revealing their hues of blue and green. The lizards were no longer sentient anthros, but mindless monsters. Blue Inferno blew the whistle again, and the monstrous creatures that had once been Jasper and George walked over to Blue Inferno and positioned themselves so that they were each guarding one side. Blue Inferno smiled again. "You wouldn't dare hurt these creatures, they're your friends. Or were your friends. Now, they're my servants," she said. Then Kate took everyone by surprise. Ignoring the fact that the lizards were her teammates, she attacked with a super scream, sending Blue Inferno flying backwards. The creatures moved as if to attack her, but she hit them with a super scream too. Immediately, they stopped attacking, and each moved to one side of Kate. Black Velvet attacked with energy blasts, and Kate braced herself to be sent flying backwards, when the lizards leaped in front of her, taking the hit for her. They didn't seem to care that they were hurting themselves, and they stood fast. Jasper swung his massive tail and hit Black Velvet. Blue Inferno blew her whistle several times, trying to reassert control over Jasper and George. They ignored her and instead, looked at Kate. "Um…attack Blue Inferno and Black Velvet," Kate said, and the lizards obeyed her. Moving in perfect unison, Jasper and George ran at their enemies hunching over and crashing into them, shoulder first. The two villains were sent sprawling backwards. They recovered and attacked back with a blast of fire and energy beams. The lizards were pushed back, under the heavy assault. A partially destroyed building was nearby. Jasper and George each took a girder from it and held the girders like clubs. They attacked with the girders, swinging them expertly. Black Velvet tried to attack George with an energy blast, but George swung his girder and smashed Black Velvet. Blue Inferno readied herself for a blast of fire, but Jasper quickly swung his girder and hit Blue Inferno before she could attack. This continued for another two minutes. The villains realized that it would be improbable that they would get an attack in, and fled. Jasper and George started to lumber in the direction that the villains had fled, but at a single command from Kate, they immediately turned back.

A.N: The Tech based part is still to come. Don't worry, it will soon be here.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided to take a break from fan fiction. I probably won't update for a while after this. But after that, I'll start updating more frequently.

Chapter 4

"Alright Jasper, let's see how strong you are. Lift this weight," Tech said. Jasper stretched his tail and slid it under the weight. Without any sign of discomfort, Jasper lifted the weight with his tail and balanced it there. "Show off," Duck said. Without dropping the weight, Jasper grabbed Duck, who quacked out of his grip. Jasper put down the weight and readied himself for another test. "This next test will show how intelligent you both are," Tech said, and gave Jasper and George a four piece puzzle. Working together, the two massive lizards solved the puzzle in 15 minutes. "Their intelligence is low. Don't make them do anything that involves too much thought," Tech said to Kate. "Okay. Jasper, George. Feeding time," Kate called to them. Jasper and George lumbered over to her, and followed her into the kitchen. She fed them big bowls of dog food. It took about 3 bags of dog food each for them to finally stop eating.

Tech had taken a scale from each lizard, and was conducting research to find a way to reverse the effects of Blue Inferno's whistle. Tech discovered that the genetics for the transformation would replace Jasper and George's genes when their ear holes picked up a specific frequency of sound. It seemed that Kate's super scream was pitched so that it would cause them to follow orders from her. Tech was so focused on his work, that he didn't register the sound of Duck walking into the room, carrying a box.

"Hey Tech," Duck said.

"Yes?" Tech replied, still focused on his work.

"I'll give you ten dollars if you put on whatever clothes I have in this box," Duck said. Perhaps if Tech hadn't been so completely absorbed in his work, he would have thought twice before he answered.

"Sure; if you promise to leave," Tech said.

Tech took the box from Duck. Still thinking about Jasper and George's genetic structure, Tech saw what looked like a green shirt. Only after he had put it on did he realize what he was wearing. "Duck, why am I wearing a dress?" Tech asked. Tech heard a click, and saw that Duck had a camera. "Duck!" Tech yelled, and tried to leap at him, but Duck quacked away. Tech quickly took off the dress and ran for the door. He ran through the hallway, into the living room to find Duck showing the picture to his friends. Even worse, Amber was there. She saw Tech and it was too late to stop herself. She laughed. Duck had an evil grin on his face. Kate saw the grin and decided to help Tech. "Jasper, George. Bring that camera to me," Kate commanded. The two lizards ran forward, Jasper carefully gripping the camera between two claws, and George lifting Duck up. "Hey!" Duck exclaimed in protest, but immediately quieted down when George roared in his face. George dropped Duck, and Jasper and George walked back to Kate, where Jasper gave her the camera. While this had been going on, Amber had walked over to Tech. "Tech, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. It just…happened" Amber explained. Tech said nothing. Then, he turned and ran. "Tech!" Amber called after him. It was too late. Tech's mind had made its choice. He ran into his lab and locked the door.

Tech wasn't thinking right. The hurt was making it impossible for him to think rationally. There was only one choice in Tech's mind to make the hurt go away. Destroy his emotions and he would never be held back like any of his teammates or any human. Tech worked for two hours, only stopping to rest, the emotional pain making him more and more determined. Finally, he was done. Tech activated the machine and stepped inside. Electricity crackled around him and Tech lost consciousness.

Amber, feeling guilty about laughing at Tech and angry at Duck for the pain that he had caused Tech, unleashed it on Duck. She felt so bad; she even changed into a tiger and attacked Jasper. Even with his immense strength, Jasper couldn't defeat Amber, powered by her anger and sadness. He retreated to the corner, whimpering. Amber wouldn't even let him whimper. She silenced him with a roar. After that, she tried to calm down, but she could still remember Tech's face as she laughed.

Tech woke up. He got up and brushed himself off. _I should get out of here. There's nothing to do here,_ Tech thought. He walked out of his lab and went to the living room. When he walked in, Amber immediately started talking to him. "Tech, are you still mad at me?" she asked. "No," Tech said, sitting down in a chair. Amber sat down in a chair opposite him. There was something odd about the way Tech had responded. Amber thought that Tech would have said more than just no. And he wouldn't have gotten over the humiliation this fast. "Tech, did you do something to your emotions?" Amber asked. "Yes. I destroyed them," Tech said without any notable expression in his voice. Amber was appalled.

"Why would you do something like that?" Amber screamed.

"Because of my problems with emotions," Tech said.

"So you deleted all your emotions?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Tech answered.

"So you destroyed your ability to love?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Tech said.

"Then you don't love me anymore?" Amber asked.

"No, I do not," Tech answered, then got up and left.

Amber remained sitting. Then, she started to cry.

Soon, the rest of the team learned about Tech's disappearance of emotions. He stopped his research to help cure Jasper and George and he stopped doing them favors. He hardly ever helped with anything because, "He felt no connection to the rest of them." But the biggest clue of all was that he stopped spending time with Amber. And Amber became miserable. She no longer tormented Duck or picked fights with him. She showed signs of depression. Everyone could see that Amber's emotional pain could impact her health. They were all worried, even Duck who never has any sympathy.

One day, a week after Tech's emotional destruction, Amber was sitting on the couch. She was trying to put everything behind her, when she felt someone approach her. Amber jumped off the couch and whirled around; ready to say that she had simply been thinking, when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello George," Amber said, sitting down on the floor. George sat down on the floor parallel to her.

"No one understands the problems I have," Amber said suddenly to George, who reacted by tilting his head as if to say, _what do you mean?_

"Hey, you can talk through body language," Amber realized as she was about answer George's unspoken question.

George shrugged, as if to say, _I guess I can._

"Well, Tech knew the real me. He listened to everything I said," Amber said.

_What about me? I'm listening,_ George said through a smile and touching his chest to indicate himself.

"Yes, I guess you are listening to me George," Amber said, smiling back.

_Please continue,_ George gestured.

Amber smiled and continued talking. George listened to everything, from the first time Tech and Amber met, to their last date. When Amber finished, George gestured sadly, _I'm different. No one really likes me in this form._

"That's not true. I like you," Amber said.

George tilted his head. "Friend?" George asked.

Amber smiled. "Yes," Amber answered. Then Amber realized something. She wasn't sad anymore. Because now she knew she had a friend she could talk to.

A.N: Up until now, George has been a minor character. Now, he's kind of a main-ish character.


End file.
